


We're Lovers?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Ok 

One night Dana was walking home from the movies one crisp fall night. She was almost home but unfortunately she had to go through a bad part of the neighborhood.

Rebel was at their crib drinking alcohol and playing video games with M.C. He loved beating him in video games. It showed M.C. who was the boss.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney was currently walking her dog, humming a small tone with a grin. She heard some noises and the pair stopped. Courtney lifted him and looked around, walking off. 

Swift stook behind his brothers, watching them play. "This game looks super boring, can't you guys do anything else except play this?" He says, crossing his arms with a small frown.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana went through the bad part of the neighborhood and saw punks and lowlifes of all kinds. She didn't want to be there. She heard someone following her.

Rebel sighed and said whatever then went out looking for something else to do. He saw a girl with her dog and smirked walking up behind her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney heard someone behind her. She placed her dog down, pretending to act relaxed. She turned, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. 

Swift rolled his eyes and began to watch tv, smiling. He looked at the screen, getting kinda bored with what was on the screen already and flipped through channels  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana beat them up and ran back to her apartment locking all her doors and windows.

Rebel growled and pushed her down on top of him then knocked her out as he took her back to the crib.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney was limp. Buy in her mind, she could believe she was that easily defeated, it irritated her so much she frowned. Her dog only followed, panting softly. 

Swift sat up, seeing the pds passed out on the news. He began to laugh his ass off at the sight of it. He stood and went to see if there were any clues to who did it, he needed to meet them.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana was drinking tea in her apartment and watching tv.

Rebel took her to her house and laid her down on her bed and got on top of her waiting for her to wake up.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift had his hands in his pockets, smiling. He went to where the news people once we're and began to look for clues, finding a phone. He easily hacked into it and was surprised to see a girl. He chuckled and began to make his way to see this girl

Her dog began to bark, running in circles and barking loudly. Courtney woke up, her head slamming against his. She whined. "Fucking shit! What the hell was that a boulder??" She says, grumbling  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana then went to her bathroom to take a shower. She got naked and stepped in.

Rebel growled and groaned in pain. He pinned her down hard on her bed and started making hickies on her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift made his way inside of the apartment. He looked around and stayed quiet, hearing a shower running. "Perfect...~" He purred. 

Courtney gasped and struggled. "Let me go you perverted asshole" She growled, kicking and moving around.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started the shower and was about to get wet.

Rebel tied her to her bed and he started nipping her shoulders.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift made his way towards the source of the noise and quietly made his way inside, sneaking up behind you and swiftly covered your mouth. "You know, you really shouldn't leave your window open...~"

Courtney shivered. "L-Let me go!" She cried out, blushing darkly. "I-I'm not ready! I d-don't even know who y-you are!!" She says, trying not to moan.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Mmm!" Dana said struggling trying to escape him.

"My name is Rebel." And with that he sucked on her nipple after taking her shirt off and he pinched the other one.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift took you back to your bedroom and locked the door. "This is perfect, I don't have to take your clothes off for you~" He says, smashing hips lips against yours

"I-Is that all y-you're gonna tell me!? GET OFF!!" SHE screamed, struggling though her wrists did hurt and such.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started to moan into the kiss struggling underneath him.

Rebel switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift pinned you down harder and climbed over you, smirking. "So cute~" He purred in your ear and began to nibble on it, kissing your neck and such. 

Courtney nearly moaned but bit her lip. She continued to struggle. "Please don't do this! I'm a virgin!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned softly and continued to struggle underneath him.

Rebel sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and tied your wrists to the bed. He kissed your chest, gently rubbing the two hard nipples. He smirked and sucked on one of them 

Courtney blushed and moaned softly. She growled and struggled harder before, not caring if it hurt her ankles and wrist.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned arching her back.

Rebel fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift liked the way your noises sounded and began to switch nipples, smirking at your expression.

Courtney cried out softly, blushing darker. "S-Stop it! Please!" She says, tearing up.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled softly shivering in pleasure.

Rebel rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift flicked his tongue against your nipples, giving them a good suck. He then began to travel lower, smirking.

Courtney cried out again, feeling a little weird, like there was a knot tying up inside of herself.

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana shuddered in delight whimpering.  
"Why're you doing this to me?"

Rebel then pulled down his pants and entered her slowly and gently.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'm sorry my dear, I have to do this with someone♡" He smirked. "I also think it was..." He kissed your clit. "So sexy how you fought those bad guys all by yourself, it had me thinking how you fought them...with this sexy body of yours~"

Courtney whimpered, gripping the ropes tightly. "Too big! Too BIG!!" She nearly screamed, feeling a tiny bit of virgin blood coming from her pussy  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana then moaned in delight as she started to cry.  
"B-but I don't want this!"

Rebel then thrusted into her faster and harder.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked. "Too bad sweetheart!" He says, kissing your cheek. He kissed your pussy lips and began to suck on them. 

Courtney screamed in mostly pain and tiny bit of pleasure. She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana arched her back moaning in pleasure as she cried.

Rebel gripped her hips bucking into her groaning.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and stuffed his tongue inside of your pussy, adding Inna finger along with it. 

Courtney cried, panting. "Please stop it!! It hurts!! I don't like this!!!" She screamed.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned in pain as she cried some more.

Rebel reached her g spot pounding into it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled darkly and watched your squirm. It only turned him on more. He chuckled softly and fingered you harder.

Courtney started to feel more pleasure but didn't wanna show it. "P-Please don't cum inside of me, I'm not ready to be a mother!" She says.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned and came all over his finger.

Rebel pulled out and came on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and positioned at your entrance, slamming in. He stared at your face, beginning to thrust. 

Courtney panted, cumming as well. "I fucking hate you...why me..." She cried.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Rebel smirked shrugging.  
"I don't know but it's you I've chosen."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift watched you, thrusting a bit faster and harder. The way you felt around his cock felt heavenly. He drooled

"Y-You don't fucking know why!?" She screamed, struggling again, wanting to straggle him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana continued to cry moaning in pain.  
"Please stop! It hurts!"

Rebel untied her and let her go. He left her place.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift continued to thrsut, licking your nipples as he fucked you hard. He groaned softly, holding your hips as he pounded your small tight pussy. 

Courtney panted. She ran at him and fell, her legs hurting. She groaned softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana whimpered in pain as she arched her back.

Rebel laid her down on her bed and sighed.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift grunted and moaned, drooling a bit as he continued, groping your chest as he banged you.

Courtney punched him in the arm. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, growling.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned and came all around him.  
"Please don't cum in me!" she sobbed.

Rebel growled back at her and left going back to the crib.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and pulled out, cumming on you. He panted softly, kinda like a dog. 

Courtney curled into a ball, whinpering.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Untie me now!" Dana yelled at him.

Rebel fell asleep on his bed.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and untied you. He got up and leaves. 

Courtney cried herself to sleep.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed and fell asleep on her bed too tired and way too sore to even move.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift went home and went to sleep, feeling awesome.

Time skip!//

Courtney wakes up, shivering. "Ow..." She says softly, 

Swift woke up, smirking. He stands and heads out, whistling.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana was still sleeping on her bed.

Rebel woke up and went out going back to her place.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney went to take a shower. She went to the bathroom and cut it on, stepping in and curling into a ball. 

Swift continued to walk, not caring who saw him at the time. He hummed softly to himself, smirking confidently  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana woke up and yawn in her bed. She couldn't move her lower half at all.

Rebel quietly snuck into her window and waited for her to get out of the shower.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift went and snuck inside of your apartment. He stared at you before chuckling. "What's up sweetheart?~"

Courtney hoped this shower would get rid of the feeling of what just happened. She cried softly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana gasped and went under her covers.  
"Please just leave me alone!" she sobbed.

Rebel sat on her bed and waited for her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Brb//

Swift rolled his eyes. "Come out from under the covers, I'm not gonna do anything...yet" He smirked, sitting on the bed. 

Courtney soon got out, still crying. She got dressed and went to her bedroom. She saw him and froze with fear.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got out from under her covers and looked at him still crying.  
"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Rebel smirked at her and kissed her lips passionately.  
"Hey baby I'm back."

Gotta go be back in 43 minutes  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok//

Swift didn't know how to answer that, so he didnt. He only chuckled and grabbed you, pulling closely to his body. He had a tight grip on you

Courtney pushed him away and began to run away, screaming.

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Back 

Dana yelped in pain and squeaked blushing. She was still naked.  
"Please stop!"

Rebel sighed and growled chasing after her as he grabbed her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'm not even doing anything, geez calm down" He says, holding you closer. "Besides, I know you loved everyrhing I did to you sweetheart~"

Courtney yelped and began to have a panic attack, kickig, screaming at the top of her lungs, her pupils tiny.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Yay  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana struggled in his grip glaring at him.  
"No I didn't! You fuckin raped me! Now let me go!"

Rebel still held onto her trying to calm her down stroking her cheek.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift growled and pinned you down again, like last night.

Courtney growled and bit down on his hand, drawing blood. 

Her dog growled and barked, growling in between each bark.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana glared up at him and tried getting him off of her.

Rebel growled back at them and sighed and left.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift growled. "Why won't you just stop!?I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not!!"

Courtney panted. "Stay. Away from me!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY! STUPID! MOTHERFUCKING REPTILIAN FACE EVER AGAIN!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started to cry again.  
"Please don't! What do you want from me?! I'll give you anything just not this!" she sobbed.

Rebel flinched at what she just said to him. Sure it didn't affect him but deep down inside she hurt him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift felt a bit of guilt but pushed it away. "Why don't you name those while I don't give a shit?"

Courtney panted, fixing her clothes and looking at him. "Get. Out."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed.  
"If you're gonna rape me again can you do it some other time? I'm too sore right now."

Rebel growled at her and walked out of her apartment and walked back to the crib and sighed.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift flinched. "Sore? What were you a virgin?" He says. 

Courtney sighed and gripped her head, lying on her bed, frowning  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Yes! I was a virgin until you took it away from me!"

Rebel went into his room and sat down on his bed.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swifts eyes widened. "Holy shit...fuck..." He gripped her sheets and got off of you. 

Courtney sighed, closing her eyes slowly  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"

Rebel just stared at his wall in his room.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I didn't know you were a virgin! I thought werent, I thought you already did it! I mean who wouldn't hit it? You're so...." He stopped talking and stood, leaving. 

Courtney slowly fell asleep on accident  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Yeah that's right. Go ahead and leave. All you wanted was my body anyway," Dana frowned muttering.

Rebel fell asleep on his bed too tired to even think about anything right now.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift grumbled and leaves, going back to the crib and went to his room. 

Courtney sighed.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana called her guy friend and asked him to help move her around her house.

Rebel woke up thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift sighed and began to pace around the room, unsure of what to do

Courtney went back to sleep, frowning.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got dressed and waited on her bed for him.

Rebel just laid down on his bed daydreaming about her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift went uptop and kinda stood outside your window, staring at you. 

Courtney slept  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana saw her guy friend come into her room and picked her up bridal style.

Rebel went back to her apartment and stood by her bed quietly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift got extremely jealous. He was tempted to bust into the room and shoot the guy down, but didnt...he couldnt. 

Courtney slept soundly. Her dog on top of her. She cuddled him softly, snoring slightly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana held onto him as he took her to the kitchen and he started making her lunch. She laughed as they were talking.

Rebel got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift growled darkly and snuck into the house. He stood into he room, his arms crossed

Courtney absent-mindedly snuggled him, still hugging her dog.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started to eat lunch he made for her. He quickly went to the bathroom.

Rebel smiled for once and let her cuddle him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift took that time to go towards you. "Who is that??" 

Courtney slept soundly. She smiledx hearing his heartbeat  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed.  
"That's my friend Josh. Why do you want to know and why're you here?"

Rebel smiled nuzzling her hair and rubbed her dog's back.

Be back in an hour  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok//

"I came because I wanted to find some way to apologize, but then that guy comes in and...fuck!!" 

Courtney thought he was her dog.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Back 

Dana sighed and then josh came back into the kitchen.

Rebel fell asleep snuggling against her.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift panted with anger, turning to look at him, cracking his knuckles angrily. 

Courtney slowly woke up some time after he went to sleep.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana gasped.  
"Please don't beat him up!"

Rebel woke up and smiled at her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"That's gonna be really hard to do!" He says, nearly shouting. 

Courtney squeaked and jumped out of bed, groaning softly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got up and tried to stand but she couldn't. Josh picked her up bridal style.

Rebel helped her up.  
"Look I wanted to say I'm really really sorry."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift twitched. "Let her go! Let her go RIGHT NOW!!" His eye twitched

Courtney blushed but got confused. "....why?"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana shook in fear from his yelling. Josh shook his head no and continued to hold her.

Rebel rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I wanted to say sorry for everything I've done to you."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift frowned. "Alright fine, you leave me no choice!" He kicked Josh in the balls and grabbed you from his embrace, hissing at the guy he just kicked. 

"Why did you do it? Why did why you stop??"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Josh are you alright?" Dana asked him.

"Yeah Dana I'm fine. Let her go now! She's not yours!" Josh yelled at him.

Rebel sighed.  
"Since I'm a turtle I have mating seasons. And right now I'm currently on mating season."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift refused and held you closer. "No! I know I don't know you, but I also don't trust you! What if you're a threat or something to my mate!?"

Courtney slightly understood. "F-For how long?"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed and gasped at the last part.  
"Wait what? I'm your what?"

Josh growled and left her apartment.

Rebel sighed.  
"For two months," he said.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed. "M-My mate..." He repeated, blushing

Courtney squeaked. "T-TWO MONTHS!?" SHE screamed. "Oh my god no..." She says softly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana tried to get out of his arms.  
"I am not your mate! Now let me go!"

Rebel walked over to her stroking her cheek.  
"I promise I will not hurt you."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"No I'm not letting go!" He says. "Just calm down ok??" 

Courtney shivered and backed up. "I don't know if I can trust you..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"B-but I don't wanna get raped again!"

Rebel sighed.  
"Please? You have to trust me."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'm not gonna do it ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I took that from you, you're so fine, I thought you've been fucked before, now that I think about it, that's not much of anexcuse, but I truly am sorry." He sighed, placing you down. "I just wanted to say that...I'm gone, and again...I'm really sorry..."

Courtney mentally facepalmed yet looked back at him. "Fine...but if I see you doing anything weird to me, without my consent! I swear you're out of here!"

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana fell down as she couldn't stand still.  
"I-It's ok! Can you please stay here and help me around the house? As you can see I can't stand or walk."

Rebel nodded as he understood.  
"Yes, I understand," he said to her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift turned around and helped you up. "I-I guess...." 

"Ok...now, what do you want?" She asked  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed.  
"I'll let you have sex with me later ok?"

"Well I really like you and I was wondering if I could stay here with you."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You dont have to do that..." Swift says, gently lifting you up. 

"What??" She exclaimed. "L-Live with me? Why??"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana pressed her forehead against his sighing.  
"I know but I don't know why I'm saying that."

Rebel looked at her smiling.  
"Because we're gonna be busy the next two months."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and nodded. "So uh...what did you wanna do first?" He asked. 

Courtney blushed darker. "Hmm...I don't know..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Uh go out on a date? So we can get to know each other better?"

Rebel sighed and nodded as he was about to leave.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed and chuckled. "Alright, if you want too, but we don't have to go out, I can make it perfect right here" He says. "Just go take a relaxing bath and watch a movie this will take a while" He puts on an apron, smirking. 

Courtney grabbed his arm. "Ok ok! No need for all of that...you can stay in the guest room..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Uh ok. I guess I'll crawl to the bathroom," Dana muttered.

Rebel turned around and nodded smiling happily at her as he kissed her cheek.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift face palmed. "Forgot, sorry" He says, carrying you to the bathroom. 

Courtney blushed. "Yeah yeah...I guess I'll have to make dinner..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got naked after she was set down in the tub and she turned on the water to hot.

Rebel shook his head no.  
"I'll go make dinner. You do whatever else you want."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You gonna be ok?" Swift asked, holding himself back

"A-Are you sure? Do you even know how to cook?"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
See you later  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online

 

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nodded and kissed your forehead. He made his way to the kitchen and began to cook. 

"Alright, if you say so..." She walked away.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana leaned back against the shower wall and relaxed sighing.

Rebel started making spaghetti and meatballs.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift goes to the kitchen and makes some lasagna. He followed the recipe for it but added in some flavor able spices. He put it in the oven, making a side of salad and corn.

Courtney went to take a bath.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started washing her body.

Rebel made it on the stove.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift began to think for a moment, he decided to make a pie for dinner. He went and knock on the he bathroom door. "What type of pie do you like sweetheart?" 

Courtney bathed, relaxing in the hot water  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Apple pie," Dana yelled from the tub.

Rebel sat down on the couch watching tv.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled. "Ok!" He says, going to make some apple pie. 

Courtney sighed, smiling  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
After a while Dana got up and found that she could stand.

Rebel continued watching tv.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift took the lasagna out of the oven and smiled. He put the pie in. He then set the two plates, placing them on the table, putting forks and such on it. He took out a drink and poured two cups. 

Courtney relaxed some more, yawning a tiny bit. She went underwater and came back up, trying to stay awake.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got out drying herself off and got dressed.

Rebel took the spaghetti and meatballs off the stove.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled, going to check on the pie and look around the kitchen to see if he was missing anything. He then smiled. Candles. He grabbed a few from the counter and put them on the table in a holder and lit all three of them.

Courtney slowly got out and dried off. She went and put on her underpants and bra. She went to her room and put on a tank top, a short skirt and put her hair in pigtails.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana walked into the kitchen.

Rebel put their food on plates and put a bouquet of flowers on the table with some drinks.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift looked up. "Heh, ta da!" He says, smiling. 

Courtney walked in the room, blushing. "Wh-Whoa..." She says.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana smiled her eyes lighting up.  
"It's beautiful!"

Rebel nodded smiling at her.  
"Do you like it?"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled. "I'm glad you like it" He says. 

Courtney smiled and nodded.

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sat down and started eating the food.  
"It's delicious!"

Rebel sat down and started eating.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift sat down as well and began to eat, nodding. 

Courtney began to eat, smiling. "Wow, this is really good, I love the meatballs  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana continued eating and took a sip of her drink.  
"How am I your mate? What does that mean?"

Rebel nodded smiling at her as he continued eating.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed and swallowed down what he had in his mouth. "Well, you became my mate once I had sex with you...I'm a turtle and uh...turtles have mating seasons." He says. 

Courtney continued to eat, smiling a bit  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"But haven't you had sex with other girls?" Dana asked him.

Rebel soon finished eating and drank his drink.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nodded. "Only one...She moved away the next day..." He sighed. "I tried to hold back this time, but you see that didn't work out..."

Courtney slumped up some noodles  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed and nodded.

Rebel chuckled and smiled at her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I'm sorry I did this to you..." 

Courtney grinned, giggling softly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"So I'm stuck with you right?" Dana said sighing.

Rebel washed their dishes.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Brb gonna take a shower  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok

"Kinda..." He says, rubbing his arms a bit. 

Courtney smiled and helped him.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded and kissed his cheek.

Rebel smiled at her as he finished up the dishes.

Back  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed and smiled at you, giving you a hug. 

Courtney wiped her hands. "I'll show you to your room"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed hugging him back.

Rebel followed her and went in.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift rubbed your back a bit, smiling. 

Courtney opened the door. "I hope it is to your liking."

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked up at him.  
"Do you wanna go out on a date?"

Rebel nodded.  
"Yeah it is. Thanks a lot."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Sure" He says softly, nuzzling you a bit. 

Courtney nodded. "Thank you Rebel..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned lightly.

Rebel looked at her.  
"Do you wanna go out?"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked a bit but held back. 

Courtney blushed. "I...uh...sure..."  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
I'm done rping for the night. See you tomorrow XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana went into her room.

Rebel nodded and grabbed her jacket for her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift followed you. "Are you ok?" He asked gently, tilting his head. 

Courtney smiled and stopped. "Wait, is this outfit too revealing?"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana took her clothes off and laid down on her bed naked.

Rebel shook his head no.  
"No it's just it's a little chilly out."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed darkly, watching you. "I-I, what are you doing?" He stuttered, shivering and gulping. 

"No no I mean it seriously, I could put on shorts and leave the skirt here, this tank top...it's fine"She shrugged.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana smiled up at him.  
"I want you to make love to me."

Rebel sighed.  
"No seriously you're fine. It's just cold out that's all."  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift slowly nodded, smirking. "Yes ma'am" He says, climbing over you, taking off his own clothing in the process. 

Courtney nodded and kissed his cheek, putting on the jacket. She took his hand and began to walk.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked up at him stroking his cheek.

Rebel smiled squeezing her hand in his.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift gently kissed you, holding your hips. 

Courtney giggled softly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana kissed him back.

Rebel walked with her as he smiled at her.  
"So where would you like to go?"

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift churred softly, licking your lips. He grabbed your butt a bit.

"It doesn't matter to me"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana gasped and opened up her mouth moaning.

Rebel nodded and took her to a store where he would buy her something.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Be back in an hour  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift squeezed it, his tongue wrestling with yours. 

Courtney followed him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned softly and played with his tongue.

"See anything you like baby?"

Back  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift soon had to pull away for air. He chuckled an began to kiss your neck

Courtney nodded. "Chocolate!" She says. "I love chocolate!!"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned shivering in pleasure.  
"By the way I'm Dana you?"

Rebel nodded and got her some chocolate.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Swift" He says in between kisses. 

Courtney squeaked and clapped, grinning.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana whimpered blushing.

Rebel smiled and gave her the chocolate.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and kissed lower, licking your nipples. His tongue swirled around it. 

Courtney jumped on him and gave him a million kisses on his face.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana groaned arching her back.

Rebel kissed her back smirking.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and began to kiss down to your clit. 

Courtney looked at all the chocolate in the bag and giggled  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned shuddering in delight.

Rebel held her hand in his.  
"Where do you wanna go now?"  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift licked your pussy, his tongue flicking against your pussy lips. 

Courtney shrugged. "Wherever you want to go"

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned shivering in pleasure.

Rebel nodded and took her to Central Park.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift and smiled, kissing your clit, beginning to finger you.

Courtney followed him, offering him piece of chocolate.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled gripping her sheets.

Rebel took it and ate it as they walked.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift held open your legs, fingering you faster. 

Courtney smiled and snuggled him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana whimpered in pleasure.

Rebel sat down on a bench.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift loved the vulgar sounds your pussy made, it made his cock so hard.

Courtney eats her chocolate.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked up at him blushing.

Rebel just looked at her and chuckled.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift released his cock and positioned at your entrance. 

Courtney blushed a bit and giggled  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana waited for it blushing.

Rebel stroked her cheek.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift slowly entered his cock inside of you, blushing. 

Courtney kissed him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned softly arching her back.

Rebel churred kissing her back.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed you deeply, smirking, he began to thrust in and out slowly. 

Courtney deepened the kiss, blushing darkly  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned kissing him back.

Rebel chirped kissing her roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and thrusted faster

Courtney moaned.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned gripping his shoulders.

Rebel sucked on her tongue playing with it.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned and held your hips. 

Courtney smirked a bit and climbed in his lap.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Rebel wrestled with her tongue rubbing her hips.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your neck, grunting as he continued to thrust. 

Courtney moaned in the kiss, blushing.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled wrapping her legs around his waist.

Rebel picked her up taking her back to her apartment.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned. "F-Fuck...." He growled darkly. 

Courtney held onto him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana reached her peak cumming all around him.

Rebel laid her down on her bed and started making hickies on her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift basically roars,throwing his head back as he cums, not realizing he was still inside of you. 

Courtney moaned. "Rebel♡~"  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana's eyes widened and she pulled him out of her.

Rebel went down making hickies on her shoulders.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Was that a bad move? Should I edit it?//  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
No it's ok XD  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Ok, sorry I got a little scared// 

Swift gasped softly. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Courtney moaned softly, blushing  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
I see well you're ok XD 

Dana sighed and stroked his cheek.  
"It's ok Swift. I want a kid with you."

Rebel then took off her shirt and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Thank you//

Swift blushed. "Y-You do?" He asked gently.

Courtney cried out softly, biting her lip  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded blushing.

Rebel then switched nipples.

No prob  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and kissed you. 

Courtney moaned. "Rebel~"

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana kissed him back.

Rebel nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift deepened it. 

Courtney shivered and blushed  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana kissed him roughly.

Rebel sucked on her clit rubbing it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed yet smirked

Courtney cried out in pleasure  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana smiled up at him nuzzling him.

Rebel fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your head and held you close. 

Courtney moaned, arching her back a bit  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana snuggled against him falling asleep in his arms.

Rebel rubbed along her lining then massaged her g spot.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift laid down with you. 

Courtney cried out, moaning loudly.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel then inserted his member into her and thrusted slowly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift fell asleep. 

Courtney moaned, blushing.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel growled thrusting faster and harder into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney cried out in pleasure, drooling.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney grinded, moaning.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel reached her g spot pounding into it.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney cried out in pleasure moaning. She cums  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney shivered and panted. She looked at him  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel nuzzled her cheek churring.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney blushed. "You...came...inside of me..." She says, blushing.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel nodded and nuzzled her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney blushed darker, not really expecting that to have of happened, but it was to late to complain about it now  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel pulled her close to him and snuggled against her as he fell asleep.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Courtney slowly fell asleep as well.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
The next morning Dana woke up.

Rebel woke up kissing her cheek.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift was downstairs, making breakfast. 

Courtney was still asleep  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got dressed and went to her kitchen.

Rebel made breakfast for them.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and gave you a plate. "Here you are sweetheart" He makes his own plate. 

Courtney snored, sleeping  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana thanked him and started eating her food.

Rebel sat down and started eating his food.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled at you and kissed your cheek.

Courtney slept, smiling.

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana loved the food as she wolfed it down.

Rebel continued eating his food.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled. "It's good?" He asked, smiling. 

Courtney slowly woke up, yawning  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded smiling at him as she finished it.

Rebel finished eating his food.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled

Courtney stretched.  
4 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana smiled at him blushing.

Rebel waited for her to come into the kitchen.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift wrapped his arm around you.

Courtney yawned and makes her way down the steps.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed looking up at him.

Rebel walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed a bit himself and kissed your cheek. 

Courtney blushed and looked at him.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed and kissed his lips softly.

"How are you today baby?" Rebel asked her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed and kissed back, smirking a tiny bit. 

Courtney blushed. "I-I'm fine" She says softly  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana pulled away from his lips.  
"Wanna go on a date today?" 

"I made you breakfast," Rebel said to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled. "Yeah, and I know just the place, go get fancy" He smirked

Courtney blushed. "Really?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded and got dressed in black thigh high boots black short shorts and a tube top with a black jacket.

Rebel nodded smiling at her as he sat her down on the chair opening it for her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift watched you come down and smirked. "Perfect" He says, kissing your nose. 

Courtney smiled a bit and kissed his nose

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed and nodded as she left with Swift.

Rebel let her eat and just smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and leaves the place and gets in the car. 

Courtney eats, smiling  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got in the paasenger side and closed the door.

Rebel waited for her to finish.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and began to drive off. 

Courtney soon finished and yawned  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana rubbed his thigh as he drove.

Rebel picked her up bridal style laying her back down on his bed.  
"Wanna sleep some more baby?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed a tiny bit and smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Courtney nodded a little and kissed his nose  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana saw ahead of her and looked back at him from time to time.

Rebel laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift looked at you a little then arrives at the place, parking. 

Courtney smiled and kissed him  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got out and waited for him.

Rebel churred in the kiss kissing him back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift got out and made sure he had cash on him. He nodded and walks inside of the restaurant 

Courtney blushed and deepened it.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana followed him inside.

Rebel kissed her roughly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift held your hand. He got a table and smiled. Going to sit by the window and looked out at the beautiful city. 

Courtney moaned.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana held his hand squeezing it.

Rebel pulled away from her and snuggled against her falling asleep.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift let you sit down and pushed your chair under the table and sat down. 

Courtney was still a blushing mess. She did smile and fall asleep as well  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked at the menu and wondered what she was gonna order.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You can get whatever you want"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded as she looked at the menu.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift looked at his menu and knew what he wanted to get  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana ordered a Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and gravy.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift got some chicken Alfredo  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana waited for theirs orders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled at you. "So...are you feeling ok today?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded blushing looking at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Alright" He says softly  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
www.quotev.com/groups?t=3851698  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana soon got her food and started eating it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift eats his food, smiling  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana continued eating her food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift eats, smiling. "So, how's your food?" He asked after swallowing.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"It's good Swift. Thanks for taking me here!" Dana said after finishing her food.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Anything for my queen♡" He purred to you. "What would you like to do after this?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed thinking for a second.  
"Let's go to some stores!"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Alrighty, like I said. You can get anything you want..." He says  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded getting up and kissing his lips softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift brought you in his lap and kissed back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned deepening the kiss.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift held you closer, smirking  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana rubbed his clothed shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift made the kiss more passionate  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled kissing him roughly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift held back the urge to fuck you on the table. He pulled away, groaning because of his erection. "Damn baby...."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana giggled and got up and left.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift paid for the food and leaves with you  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana got into his car.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift drove home

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Uh Swift the stores?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Were taking the long way, so youll have plenty of time to help me with this favor..." He says, smirking as he let out his cock  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed taking it into her mouth and sucked on it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift grunted and moaned softly, driving the car. He headed in the direction of a huge mall, believeing you deserved it  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started deep throating him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nearly yelped, but kept his focus on the road. "Fuck yes babe♡"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana bobbed her head up and down.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned and drove closer almost there and almost cumming  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana rubbed his dick sucking on it some more.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned. "Mmm♡"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana then deep throated him again.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift cried out and cums, going to go park.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana swallowed all of it.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift panted softly, finally having enough sense to park.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana giggled and grinned.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift panted softly and kissed your cheek. "Ever been here?" He smirked  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana shook her head no smiling at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Good, i want you to enjoy yourself until they close."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded kissing his cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift lifted you and began to walk into the mall.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana squeaked looking up at him.  
"I can walk you know."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I know, I just love to carry you....where do you wanna go first?" He says, letting you sit on his muscles.

Do you know what I mean by 'sit on his muscles?'))  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
No I don't know XD 

Dana blushed and nodded thinking.  
"Let's go to the toy store!" she squealed.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Like, you know how guys flex? the part of his arm that is straight across like this line --- it where you are sitting))

Swift chuckled and went towards that section of the mall.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Oh I see ok 

Dana blushed and stroked his cheek looking at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
OK))

Swift smirked and kissed your thigh.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned softly still blushing.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and wlaked inside of a toy store, watching your head.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed as people were staring at them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You uncomfortable?" He asked

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana shook her head no.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nodded and chuckled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana looked around the place and her eyes lit up.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"What do you think babe?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"It's wonderful! I want stuffed animals!" Dana said happily.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift put you down. "Go crazy"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana acting like a little kid grabbed as many stuff animals as she could carry.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled and watched you go.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana went up to the register and waited for Swift to pay for them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift paid for all of the stuffed animals  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana carried them to his car.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift helped you out. "What now? Clothes? Shoes? Maybe some...toys?~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana shook her head no.  
"You've done enough for me Swift. I don't need that stuff. All I need is you."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift blushed and kissed your cheek. "Cute"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed looking up at him.  
"I want you Swift."

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Ooh, in the parking lot? Such a naughty girl♡♡"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed and nodded.  
"In your car of course."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift brings you in the back seat. He pinned you down and kissed your cheek and down to your neck.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana started to moan rubbing his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and kissed your neck, gently biting your sweet spot  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift rubbed your hips  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana whimpered rubbing his crotch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned softly and bit your neck a bit, rubbing your clit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana groaned.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your collarbone and put his hand in your panties and fingered you a little  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Ahh Swift!" Dana moaned gripping his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and pulled off your clothes and his own, kissing your breasts and fingering you again  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana screamed in pleasure arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift sucked on your nipples. He slowly pulled out his fingers and slowly entered his cock in.

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana mewled scratching his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned and slowly went deeper  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana arched her back moaning.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift was ready to cum, but held back  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana reached her peak and came all around him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked and continued to thrust  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana grunted gripping the seat.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift groaned and cums  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned then panted getting tired.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift laid on top of you, still inside of you  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned still panting.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your neck  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned softly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nuzzled you. "Wanna lie here her a bit?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana whimpered and nodded.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nodded and cuddled you close.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana now naked laid next to him snuggling against him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your cheek  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed stroking his cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled a bit  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana said I love you to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift said he loves her more than his existence itself  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana blushed and hugged him tightly to her kissing him passionately.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and kissed back, deepening the passionate kiss with a smile.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift was surprised but smiled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana needed air and pulled away.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift chuckled, panting softly

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Let's go back to my place Swift."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"Alrighty"He gets to the front seat.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana put her clothes back on still in the back seat.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"You comfortable back there?" He asked, chuckling  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana nodded blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift nodded and drove off  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana just looked out the window.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled and continued to drive  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana said I love you to him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift says that he loves you too  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana smiled and giggled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift drives to your home  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana then got out and went inside her apartment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift looked around, following you.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana brought all her stuff inside she got.

Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift helped you out. "Nice place babe..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana giggled.  
"You've been in here before remember?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
"I have? Hmm...I don't remember."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed.  
"We were just here. We were here before we left."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift laughed. "Babe, I was joking with you, I remember" He says, kissing your cheek.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana sighed. She went upstairs and fell asleep on her bed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift walked up and laid down with you  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
The next morning Dana woke up.

Rebel woke up nuzzling her awake.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift brought you breakfast

Courtney slowly woke up. "Mmm..."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
"Thanks sexy."

Rebel kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smirked. "No problem bae"

Courtney smiled.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana began eating her food.

Rebel got up and made her breakfast again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift got his plate and began to eat. 

Courtney smiled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Time skip months later

Dana was in the middle of giving birth.

Rebel was with Courtney.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift held your hand. 

Courtney sighed softly, closing her eyes

Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana pushed and out came two turtle boys.

Rebel nuzzled her neck and sighed.

Can they give birth then end this rp?  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Oh, sure))

Swift felt happy, he even cried. 

Courtney groaned, her water breaking  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana gave a son for him to hold while she held the other.

Rebel laid her down on her bed and told her to push squeezing her hand.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift smiled down at his son. 

Courtney pushed out a boy and a girl  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Dana was finally happy. She had a family and she loved all of them.

Rebel cleaned them up wrapping them in blankets and gave her her son to hold while he held his daughter.  
3 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Çøüřţñəý Țhąť Øņə Čhīçķ  
Swift kissed your head and played with his son

Courtney smiled a bit and kissed all three of their foreheads.  
3 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Dana Groovers  
Dana Groovers  
Online  
Rebel smiled as he looked at his new family. 

The End


End file.
